The Elaeagnus umbellata plant is of the family elaeagneae. The seed parent of my novel cultivar is believed to be Elaeagnus umbellata and the pollen parent is unknown. The seed parent is 12 to 18 feet high and 12 to 18 feet, sometimes 20 to 30 feet wide. The leaves are alternate, simple and entire. The leaf shape is elliptic to oblong-ovate and varies from 1 to 4 inches in length. The leaf is bright green on the upperside surface and silver green on the underside surface. The flowers are funnel-shaped, yellowish white, fragrant and 1/2 inch long. The flowers are borne clustered in groups in the leaf axil. The flowers occur in May to June. The globose fruit is silvery mixed with brown scales turning red while ripening in September to October. The fruit is 1/4 to 1/3 inch in diameter. This plant generally has a habit which is spreading.